Talk:Achievements
Adding Achievements I won't add any of the individual achievements until the patch is done and I can see them and get icons for them. I'll likely make a template for achievements to simplify things. I may also go back and template-ify the code for the collapsible divs, since it adds a lot of purely-formatting stuff to the page. --lordebon 16:10, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :OK, I have the base backgrounds for the medals assembled (there's 6: bronze, silver, and gold, each with and without gems at the corners). The part that goes on top is just a regular item icon center and those will have to be 'mated' to the background as I make each achievement icon. I will be using Category:Achievement Icons to store the finished icons as I can make them. It'll take a while to get them all made. --lordebon 20:22, September 23, 2009 (UTC) So far there's the standard achievements, as well as hidden achievements that only show up once you have accomplished them. The hidden ones seem to all appear under the General area but not in the Slayer area. Many of them increase in point value and have levels such as slayers, languages, items won, ect. I'll start a list HERE for what I know of so far. Once you have a template for the achievement pages themselves let me know and I'll start adding them in. Fireforkts 09:45, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Achievement Lines Many of the achievements have 'levels' with only one appearing at a time. Having them all appear at once is confusing and makes it almost impossible to find any of the achievements, as the list gets super large instantly. Perhaps we can find some way to group them so players can find the information. Since the 'group' work I did was disliked, perhaps a link to another page would be an option, since the current set up is equally confusing and overwhelming and is also not how it appears in game either. Example: Instead of having a seperate line for Aviak Killer, Initiate Avaik Hunter, Accomplised Aviak Hunter, etc, a single entry called 'Aviak' listed under the slayer subgroup the links to a page that lists the point value and levels would be appropriate. Also, having the large expanding list (all the possible slayer titles) at the top before those that aren't in a subgroup doesn't match the way it is in game.--mermut October 11, 2009 (UTC) :I removed all the extra collapsing because that implies they are subcategories, which they are not. I agree that having all of them is more than we need for this page, but as you may be able to tell this page is something I have not spent a great deal of time on and we haven't really come up with a final look for the tables and what should or should not be shown here. I think what may be simplest for this table is for those that have lines to show the first achievement in a line and then leave it up to the linked page to show the rest. (Our current plan is to have like a timeline sidebar for achievement lines, that way you can see how many achievements come before or after one you are looking at and it's overall place in the line.). :As for subcategories being before the rest: yes, it does not match in game. But having it at the bottom does not match in game either, since in game is a two-pane system while here we are limited to a single collapsable table setup. Given that, I think it's best to list the subcategories at the top -- that way if you are looking for something in one of them, you don't have to scroll down through the rest to see it, whereas if they are at the bottom you have to scroll past all of the achievements that don't have a subcategory in order to expand a subcategory. It's mainly an 'eye of the beholder' thing, since neither option can match the in-game functionality. I'm certainly open to other suggestions on that, and if a majority of folks express an opinion for having the subcategories on the bottom then we can go back and switch it to that. --lordebon 20:21, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Icons and Point Values When it comes to displaying point values and icons using the "Achievement" template -- will the template ONLY show point amounts if the icon is present as well, or is it not coded to display the reward points? OR, should the icon image be cropped to include the point-value bubble? I'd like to know before I start taking icon screenshots to include for this category. -- Mysterious drake 05:20, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :The number inside the little circle is part of the icon. I've been swamped with class so I haven't had much time to render icons out of the game files, which is why there's only a few icons out there so far (some of which are screenshots). You're certainly welcome to take screenshots and start uploading icons; they may eventually get replaced with DDS-based versions, but there's certainly enough icons that it'll take a while to get to them all by that method. --lordebon 05:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::DDS-based version? And as for taking icons, should I title/tag them as Achievement icons? -- Mysterious drake 06:08, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, title them as Achievement_Icon__.png or .jpg. There's a few existing icons that are the other way (Icon_Achievement) but I'll eventually move them to the other way, as I think Achievement Icon reads better. DDS-based means I'm using the files included with the game (the DDS art files that include the art for the icons) to build the achievement icons so that there is no artifacting from screenshots. You can get pretty good quality if you turn your screenshot quality up to 100 however, there shouldn't really be much if any artifacting then. --lordebon 15:44, May 22, 2010 (UTC) New page/category added. May need help! A new category needs to be added to the side-bar template and I have no clue how to do that. They are tied directly to the Housing & Leaderboards. They are all granted by the number of published houses that get into the Hall of Fame, but related achievements may exist. The page I made may need to be renamed, but to the best of my knowledge, that's the best way to describe them now. I'm making a basic table for the new achievement page soon. Yasuewho (talk) 02:11, March 19, 2014 (UTC)Yasuehwo ::The achievements really do need a lot of sorting and arranging to make them better organized. I've worked on them a little here and there but it still needs a lot of work. I'm thinking that a good arrangement would be to have the main achievement categories listed in the template bar. Here is a screenshot of them: ::Then on the main achievement article (this article here) we could have a full chart of categories and subcategories of achievements. The housing achievements are part of the Category:General Achievements and that category doesn't have all of the logical subcategories already made. It is a really large category though so I think it would still make sense to sort and create our own subcategories to organize them. Although I think an organization for that type of sorting should still list all of the general achievements on the category:General Achievements page and then provide links to subcategories at the top to allow people to narrow down their search if they desire. ::In short though, I don't think adding housing achievements to the achievement sidebar would fit in with the games organization of achievements and in fact I think removing Player vs Player Achievements and Guild Achievements from the sidebar would make sense as well. They need to be sorted and subcategorized into the proper achievement category. Jado818 (talk) 13:41, March 19, 2014 (UTC)